Adhesive transdermal drug patches deliver a drug across the skin directly into the systemic blood circulation. Typically, the drug is dispersed in the adhesive that attaches the patch to the skin.
PCT Publication WO 2003/039620 to Sohn, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for facilitating delivery of a substance through skin of a subject. The apparatus includes a handle and a cartridge, removably coupled to the handle. The cartridge includes one or more electrodes and a patch comprising the substance, the electrodes adapted to be applied to a region of the skin, and the patch adapted to be applied to at least a portion of the region of the skin by removal of the electrodes therefrom.
PCT Publication WO 2006/131931 to Sacks et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus including a transdermal drug delivery patch product, which includes a patch, which includes a drug; and protective packaging, adapted to store the patch, and to allow the drug to dry while the patch is stored in the protective packaging. Other embodiments are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,232 to Avrahami, which is incorporated herein by reference, described a device for ablating the stratum corneum epidermidis of a subject, including a plurality of electrodes, which are applied to the subject's skin at respective points. A power source applies electrical energy between two or more of the plurality of electrodes, in order to cause ablation of the stratum corneum primarily in an area intermediate the respective points.
PCT Publication WO 00/76575 to Samuels et al., relevant portions of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes an alignment device and related systems and methods for aligning at least one apparatus with respect to a surface of a tissue. The alignment device is described as comprising a tissue interface member suitable for positioning on the surface of the tissue and mating with the apparatus to maintain alignment of the apparatus during an operation of the apparatus. The alignment device is described as being useful in aligning various apparatus that are part of a continuous analyte monitoring system. The '575 application states that the tissue interface member can have additional structural features that facilitate mating with an apparatus. Examples of such characteristics include, but are not limited to, complementary magnetic surface portions, adhesive on engaging surfaces, and/or complementary male or female members.